For Love & Happiness
by DramaPrincess96
Summary: Oneshot. Jay and Abi on Christmas night 2013:')


The Brannings was always a warm and cosy place around Christmas time. Max, Lauren and Cora had made their way over to the Vic to share this festive time of year with the rest of Walford's residents. It was 9 'o' clock in the evening and Jay and Abi were bundled up on the sofa in the living room.

"Christmas is supposed to be family time, I just don't understand where Dad, Nan and Lauren decide to go and drink booze in some local pub!" Abi moaned as she looked down playing with the material on the bottom of her jumper as she cuddled into Jay.

"Don't let it bother you," Jay told her as he ran his fingers through her golden locks. "Think positive, we've got the place to ourselves!" Smiles appeared on both Jay and Abi's faces.

"Jay Brown, don't go getting any ideas," Abi grinned as she glanced at him fully, allowing her eyes to wander up and down his body.

Jay gasped, "Abi, just because we started having sex on Valentines Night and have done frequently since then, doesn't mean I don't want it all the time." Jay raised his eyebrow before a smirk performed on his face. "Besides you paid me a visit last night didn't you," He winked as he laid back on the sofa.

"Only because I sneaked out when no one was looking," Abi laid on his chest as she cuddled back into him.

"Well we can always sneak upstairs," Jay suggested seductively as his arms fastened around Abi's body.

"Feel grateful you're allowed to sleep round tonight, I'm sure dad, Nan and Lauren won't appreciate us having sex," she told her boyfriend of almost 3 years sternly.

"But they've gone out which gives us the place to ourselves," Jay gasped in surprise before tickling Abi's ribs hard.

"Jay, no, please!" She repeated as she laughed uncontrollably, lying down on the sofa with Jay going down with her as he continued to tickle her.

Then they were in the moment. Jay stopped tickling Abi. They looked into each other's eyes with Jay on top of Abi, their breathing pattern playing in tune.

Gradually, Jay edged his face closer to Abi's as he captured her smooth and delicate lips with his. They held the kiss for a few seconds but got interrupted when the door suddenly burst open. Jay and Abi quickly sat upright and straightened themselves out. Jay was slouching on the sofa with his elbow on the arm of the sofa and his cheek resting against the palm of his hand, whereas Abi sat beside Jay elegantly with her hand running through her hair.

"Only me!" Lauren called out as she slammed the door behind her and strutted into the lounge and falling into the armchair with a sigh. "My god, it is so boring in that Vic! I would consider that because it's Christmas, something would have been put on!"

"Well considering that Christmas is family time, they were probably more focused on giving their family the perfect Christmas," Abi responded abruptly.

Lauren gaped at Abi, "Are you alright? Have you and Jay just had a row?" Lauren asked indicating the young couple with her index finger.

"No, me and Jay have not had a row. We're perfectly fine!" Abi spat before standing up. "We're going for a walk!"

"But Miracle on 34th Street is about to come on," Lauren pointed to the TV. "Your favourite," She added with a smile.

"I have it on DVD, I can watch it later if need be!" Abi told her coldly as she marched into the hallway. "Come on Jay!" She slipped on her coat and started to wrap her baby pink scarf round her neck.

"I'll just be a minute," Jay spoke as he ran up the stairs and into Abi's bedroom leaving a confused expression on his girlfriend's face.

Jay entered Abi's bedroom and scrambled through the front pocket of his rucksack as he pulled out mistletoe. He looked down at the mistletoe and smiled to himself before putting it in the pocket of his hoody and ran down the stairs to join Abi in the hallway. He slipped on his black puffy coat as Abi watched him in waiting by the door.

"You ready?" Abi asked.

"Yeah, come on."

Abi opened the front door as she filed out of the house and walked down the steps followed by Jay, who shut the door behind them. Jay and Abi walked through the Square hand in hand, swinging their arms back and forth merrily.

"What a year it's been eh," Jay said as his other hand went into his coat pocket.

"Yeah," Abi giggled before turning to Jay. "And I hope they'll be many other years ahead of us." Jay looked at Abi to find her smiling warmly at him. He returned the smile, letting go of her hand and swinging his arm around Abi, pulling her closer to him as they walked. "Of course there will be! You know when we were talking about getting a flat together earlier this year?"

"Yeah?" Abi murmured.

"I think in about March time, I will have enough money put by to get a deposit and buy furniture," Jay smiled eagerly.

Abi squealed as she pounced on Jay in the middle of the deserted market. She curled her arms round his neck, digging her face into his neck whilst Jay lifted her off her feet wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and spinning her around as they both laughed together.

Eventually, they untangled themselves from one another.

"That'll be the month of our three year anniversary," Abi reminded him smiling.

Jay pulled his normal facial expression to show that he's thinking. His lips were in a thin and straight line as his eyebrows were raised as well as his eyes looking upwards instead of directly ahead.

"Oh!" Jay remembered as he looked back at Abi smiling, "Yeah…so it is."

The happy couple beamed at one another before Jay kissed Abi lightly on the cheek and continued their walk through the Square hand in hand.

"I wonder how Peter and Lola's Christmas went," Abi thought.

"The Mitchells and the Beales together at Christmas? There was bound to be some sort of food fight at some point!" Jay answered making Abi laugh as they entered the Square gardens.

"Here," Jay murmured as he let go of Abi's hand and stood in front of the large and outstanding Christmas tree which enlightened the whole of Walford. He faced Abi as he rambled through his pocket and pulled out mistletoe, holding above his head.

"Giss' a kiss then," Jay smirked.

Abi laughed before going over to Jay and resting her hand on his hip as they kissed each other passionately for a minute. They pulled away slowly but gently and gazed into each other's loving eyes full of so much meaning. They smiled widely at one another. They suddenly looked up as droplets of snowflakes fell down on them. Their smiles got wider as they looked back at each other after looking up at the sky.

"Merry Christmas," Jay said softly as he ran his hand through Abi's bouncy blonde hair.

"Merry Christmas," Abi grinned.

They leaned into each other again as they kissed each other with full passion again, allowing it to go deeper as it formed into a snog. Their arms tangled around one another as they snogged in the middle of the square sharing the love that they had for one another, not caring about the passers-by or whoever saw them. They didn't care. No one mattered apart from each other. It was like no one else was in the world about from them. Whatever happened, they had a future together and no one could break that. Together, they will have plenty of years and happy Christmases to come…

**A/N: **Merry Christmas everyone, have a great one! ;D


End file.
